Love is Art, and Art is a Bang
by xAnimeLove
Summary: When sixteen year old girl Yki Kida gets kidnapped by an Akatsuki member named Deidara, her life changes forever. But is that such a bad thing? Rated M for sex, violence and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1  Kidnapped!

"Alright, were going to set up camp for the night." Yki heard Kakashi say.

"Oh, can't we go a few more miles?" Naruto whined.

"Stop complaining Naruto. Sasuke will still be on planet earth by the time we wake up." Sai said, already starting to get fed up with Naruto.

"Be quiet you emotionless freak! This is the closest we've gotten to finding Sasuke in months. I just don't want him to get away!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Sai! Stop arguing. Its been a while, were all tired and getting at each other's throats. Its best we all rest, it wont be any use if we finally get to Sasuke and were all out of chakra." Yki was used to having to settle arguments like this.

The two of them nodded. Once camp was set up, they ate.

"The three of you sleep. I'll keep look out in case enemy ninja are close by." Kakashi said. The three nodded and went to sleep, while Kakashi stayed awake, leaning on a nearby tree.

About a mile away, two dark figures sat on a tree branch. They were both wearing Akatsuki cloaks. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and was actually quite attractive. The other one was wearing an orange and black mask, with short spiky black hair. The blonde appeared to be looking ahead through an eye scope he was wearing on his face, that allowed him to see farther ahead than the naked human eye would. Imagine his surprise when he saw Naruto Uzumaki just a mile ahead, the exact tailed beast he had been assigned to capture.

"Well isn't it our lucky day, un! There's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Um…where, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi didn't have an eye scope, so he couldn't see anything behind the forest trees.

"A mile, Tobi. But he's got teammates with him. Two appear to be asleep and one is keeping watch for people like us, un."

Back at the camp site, Kakashi kept closing his eyes, then popping back up, realizing he couldn't fall asleep. He noticed Yki walking over to him, and sitting down close to him.

"Why are you up, Yki? You should be getting your rest."

"Not tired, and I've got enough chakra. I'll pull through."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And I'm also pretty on edge about Sasuke."

"Your still in love with him, aren't you?"

"I mean, I guess. Well…I might not be in love with him anymore but I still care for him. A lot. But, I'm sixteen. I'm sure I'll be "in love" with forty other guys by the time I die."

"Hmm."

"Whats so funny?"

"Its nothing, really."

"Tell me, Kakashi!"

Yki shoved him, and he grabbed onto her arm for support which ended in them being in an extremely odd position.

A mile away, Akatsuki member Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"Are they flirting or what?" Tobi wondered aloud.

"It _would_ be weird if they were. She's a teenager and he's like, 30, un."

The two ninja watched as Yki's face turns bright red and she immediantly jumps off Kakashi. Kakashi apologizes, and the two go back to talking, sitting slightly farther away from one another than they were before. Suddenly, Deidara gets an idea.

"Lets kidnap the girl, un."

"Why would we do that, Deidara-sempai?"

"Well, right now we are outnumbered by those four ninja. And I don't have much clay or chakra left. And you, well your just as useless as you always are. We wouldn't put up a good fight against them at the moment. But if we take one of them, build up our strength and get a few more members, we will be able to capture Naruto and take his tailed beast, un."

"Good idea, sempai! But why the girl?"

"Well from the looks of it, both Kakashi and Naruto might like her, and would definetly come to her rescue, un."

"Perfect! We'll just wait until she falls asleep. But what'll we do about Kakashi?"

"Not sure, lets wait a little longer and see what happens."

Back at Naruto's team, Yki and Kakashi continued their conversation.

"Kakashi, you look really tired. Why don't you sleep while I stand guard?"

"Are you sure about that, Yki?"

"Yeah. There's only a few more hours until morning. You should get your rest. I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you insist." Kakashi said, and went to sleep, leaving Yki by herself.

"This is our chance, un!" Deidara whispered to his partner.

Slowly, the two began to make their way towards the girl. She was a bit farther away from her team mates, a few blocks distance, and she seemed to have her guard down. Once they were close enough, Deidara motioned for Tobi to sit still.

As Deidara watched her from his hiding spot, he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her long, silky white hair had hints of red at the bottom, and her big, red eyes seemed so kind and welcoming. Her skin was smooth and flawless, and she had a gorgeous figure. Deidara quickly snapped out of these thoughts, he couldn't get distracted if he were to kidnap her.

Yki suddenly felt their presence. Her body stiffened, and Deidara knew she'd caught them.

She turned around. "Who's there?" She was trying to sound brave. How cute.

"Unfortunately for you, it's me, Girlie, un."

Yki saw an extremely sexy blonde man jump out of the bushes right by her. Wait, did she just call him sexy? And was that an Akatsuki cloak?

"That's the Akatsuki symbol. You're here for Naruto, aren't you?"

"Kind of. I will get Naruto, but not as _directly _as your expecting me to, un."

"What're you up to?"

Deidara laughed. "You." And suddenly he disappeared. The world was quiet for a moment, until Yki's eyes went wide.

"Behind me!" She said, and jumped, landing a few feet away.

Deidara frowned. His plan to simply knock her out from behind had failed. Was he going to have to fight her? Hopefully not, her team would probably hear that and come to her aid.

Yki kicked a tree so it purposely landed where Tobi was hiding, forcing him to come out as well.

"So there's two of you."

"Which means your outnumbered, un."

"Just means I'll have to try harder."

"I like your attitude. But your coming with me, sweetie, un."

Deidara made a bunch of clay birds, all of them filled with a sleeping antidote, and threw them at Yki. Yki jumps and lands on a tree branch, but accidentally inhaled a little bit. She does a few hand signs. "Vine Death Jutsu!" Suddenly, two monstrous vines arose from the ground and grab each of Tobi's legs.

"Go now or they'll keep squeezing him till' his legs are crushed."

Deidara only laughed. "Take a closer look at yourself, un."

Yki looked down, only to see her legs were wrapped around two clay snakes.

"When?"

"As soon as you jumped onto the branch. You were a bit out of it for a few seconds because of the sleeping potion. Now to finish this, un."

Both snakes opened their mouths and shot out more of the purple sleeping antidote. Yki felt it fill her as she lost consciousness. She fell off the tree and Deidara caught her. Her jutsu stopped, releasing Tobi's legs.

Deidara pulled out a few strands of his hair and ripped a tiny piece of his Akatsuki cloak, setting it on the ground. He wanted the other three ninja to know exactly who had been there. With that, he carried Yki onto his clay bird and motioned Tobi to climb on as well. And with that, they took off.

That morning, the three guys of Team 7 awoke and immediately noticed the disappearance of the female ninja. Scouting around for clues of her whereabouts, Kakashi was the first to spot it.

"Akatsuki member Deidara." He growled, remembering the man who had stolen Gaara.

"That tongue-hand freak has her? I'll slaughter him!" Naruto screamed.

"They probably took her so they could trade her with Naruto." Sai said, assessing the situation.

Naruto looked down, rolling his hand into a fist. "So it's my fault that they are going to hurt her?"

"They wont hurt her, Naruto." Kakashi said. "She's bait, they are just holding her hostage waiting for you to come save her."

"What are we going to do? We obviously cant have Naruto come, the Akatsuki will just take him." Sai mentioned.

"Well for the time being, we have to stop searching for Sasuke until Yki is recovered." Kakashi replied.

"So its settled. We'll head back to the villiage and form a team to go and retrieve Yki." Sai added.

"No! I'm coming! Its my fault they have her, I'm going to save her!" Naruto shouted.

Sai and Kakashi looked at each other, then sighed. "Fine, but we'll go back to the village anyway to get a fourth person. Maybe Shikamaru, Kiba or Neji?" Kakashi finally said.

Yki woke up, and as she stared at the sky she saw clouds. Lots of fluffy, white clouds. She wasn't sure where she was, but she felt like she was moving slightly. She realized she was lying against someone, sitting atop of something in the shape of a bird. It was soft and white. She opened her eyes more and saw someone else sitting across from her. He wore an orange and black mask with short spiky black hair. It was then she noticed that her hands and feet were bound tightly with clay. She tried to gently pull her feet apart, thinking it was just clay, but they were stuck. This was no ordinary clay, it was infused with chakra.

"So you've finally woken up, un." Yki jumped at hearing a voice. She turned to see the person she was resting on was the blonde she'd fought earlier.

"Where am I?"

"On a clay bird. In the sky. Un." He answered bluntly.

"No shit. UN." She said, mocking him. She heard the masked man behind her giggle.

"Shut up Girlie, un!"

"My name's not Girlie!"

"I don't care what your name is. You're my captive, so I'll call you what I want, un!"

"Not for much longer."

"Oh, really? And how do you expect to get more than two feet when your bound up like that?"

Yki was silent. Deidara sighed.

"Look. As long as you're a good captive, we'll get done with what we have to, and you'll be back in your village in no time, okay, un?"

"And what if I'm not a good captive?"

"Then I'll have to punish you, un." He said in a perverted tone.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, and shoved him. She would've slapped him if she could. After recovering from almost falling off, Deidara roughly grabbed Yki by her chin.

"Look. I was trying to make things easy for you. But if you want to make me mad, don't expect your friends to find you alive, un." He said before letting go of her and slightly pushing her into Tobi.

Yki completely turned away from Deidara and was now facing the masked man.

"You made Deidara-sempai angry. I thought I was the only one who had the guts to. He likes blowing people up."

"So his name's Deidara?"

"Yes! Deidara-sempai!"

"Hmm."

"So whats your name?"

"You first."

"Okay! I'm Tobi! And you are?"

"My name is Yki." She said it softly.


	2. Chapter 2  Falling Into Your Arms

**Tobi was unsure of what to think of this new girl. Surely, she was very pretty, but DeiDei was acting veeerrrryyyy~ strange. He had never seen him act so...flustered before. He decided to ask the girl a few more questions, and surely it would reveal why it is that DeiDei acted so strange around her. "I like you a lot, Yki, let's be friends!" Step one initiated: pretend to be friends to gain trust. "...Alright." The girl looked as though she was a bunny rabbit being thrown a carrot in a field of beets. Step one complete. Step two initiate, determine roots, worth, and if possible, back story. "So, Yki, where are you from?" Tobi smiled innocently. Yki gladly ate the carrot, "I'm from the village of Fire!~" Tobi gasped in a childish way, trying to play up his innocence, "Really?~ Wow! I LOVE that village! I just new I liked you, Yki!~"**

**Yki smiled brightly, "Well, I was raised in the village hidden in the leaf and..." The girl descended into a completely worthless backstory with no worth to Tobi. He quickly grew bored of the story as he realized she would be of NO use whatsoever to him, and most likely JUST a distraction to DeiDei. And anyway, hadn't they come far enough with her? Naruto would run right into their hands looking for her. And GOD her voice was annoying. Her presence just pissed him off, although he kept nodding kindly at everything she said, putting in the proper gasps when needed and "Oh yes~" as needed. She was in the middle of recallng a story where Naruto stole her popsicle and she cried for days and then he apologized by bringing her a new one a few days later when Tobi decided enough is enough. "I'M BOREDDD. Its time for you to go." And with that, he pushed her, BOUND, off the flying bird, and down she went, plummetting toward the ground.**

**Now of course, as stories go, it just so happened that passing by, watching over Deidara and Tobi's efforts to make sure they didn't screw up, as they USUALLY and JUST did, another fellow Akatsuki member was hiding in the bushes. All the member could hear besides Yki's incessent screaming was Deidara shouting at Tobi, and Tobi crying. The member sighed. What a bunch of idiots.**

**As swift as ever, the member ran out of the bushes, although the proper term would most likely have been teleported, because thats how fast the person ran, and landed right under Yki, catching her in time. The member smartly chose to remove the cloak that had donned the member a few moments ago, making the member look like no more than an unusually strong town member. On the outside, at least.**

Yki was angry. No, FURIOUS. Of course, she wasnt stupid. Her original plan was to make them think she was, until they got tired of her and threw her away. But actually tossing her off a bird? Who the FUCK did that bastard think he was? Yki looked up at her savior and did a doubletake. He was...hot. So hot that using a word like "gorgeous" didnt even feel meaningful anymore. She tried to think of something to say, but couldn't make up the words. He was on the same level of hotness as the blonde that had captured her. But of course, she didn't think Deidara was as noble as this beautiful man in front of her. At least she didnt know that yet.

And since she wasn't going to say anything, Cascade took the liberty of doing it for her. "You fell off a bird. I caught you. Now were going to party." Before Yki could answer she saw the clay bird coming to a stop on the ground. "TOBI YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. WHAT WAS THE POINT IN THAT? WE NEED THE GIRL ALIVE YOU IDIOT!" Deidara looked even more angry than Yki. "Sorry, Sempai. During that conversation I forgot she was useful enough for anyone to need her!" Yki pulled away from her savior and walked over to Tobi. "Oh, it was just an act. I was trying to get away. Now listen." Yki pulled Tobi by his cloak. "If you ever touch me again I'll rip your face off!" And with that, she threw him about a mile away, thanks to her amazing chakra control that Tsunade had taught her.

Deidara and mystery man both looked into the distance where Tobi had been hurled. (I thought it was a good first line.) "He'll walk back." Yki simply stated. "Yki, are you okay?" She turned to Deidara, he actually seemed worried. "I'm fine. Why do you care?" "No reason, just drop it, un." "Okay." Yki turned back to the other guy. "And who are you?" "My name is Cascade." He took her hand and gently kissed it. (Yki hadn't noticed, but her restraints had somehow fallen off while she was in midair) She blushed, and while she wasn't looking he grabbed both of her hands and tied them across her back. "Looks like I'll have to help finish what you and Tobi started. Lets go another mile, then set up camp. Tobi will eventually find us." "Dont tell me your one of them to." "I dont have to tell you. I just showed you." Cascade said, poking her hands.

**Cascade and Yki began walking into the distance when Deidara shouted after them, "HEY! Where are you going with her?"**

**Cascade smirked, and Yki's heart skipped a beat. "It's none of your business, tongue." **

"**DAMNIT, CASCADE. This is like the FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH!~" Deidara suddenly realized, this girl was strong, and if she knew what he really was, she would beat him up. Or so he thought. He called out after them, "YKI! THAT GUY! HE'S A WOM—" Deidara suddenly felt his mouth zippering shut, as though someone who latching it together, silencing him. He recognized this jutsu. Cascade laughed to himself. "That's enough lip out of you, tongue." **

If looks could kill, the one Deidara gave Cascade could murder in an instant. "What?" Yki asked. Cascade looked down at her. "Nothing." He stated flatly. Cascade sighed and set Deidara's mouth free. Deidara didn't say anything, but began walking next to Yki, with Cascade on the other side. "So, what's gonna happen to me?" She asked after a few minutes. "Nothing, as long as you behave. The better you are, the quicker you can get home, un." Deidara answered quickly before Cascade got a chance to. Cascade laughed. "You left out the part where she has to spend a minimum two weeks at the Akatsuki base, which is filled with perverted rapists ten times stronger then her." Cascade said, just a bit to casually.

**Yki jumped back slightly at Cascade's last remark, and Deidara jumped back while Cascade tensed, thinking she was trying to escape. She only look surprised, and for a minute the whole group was confused at each other. Yki was only surprised at Cascade's last sentence, but because she jumped back and THEN looked confused, Deidara and Cascade were confused at her. Cascade became impatient and tired of playing "the nice guy". "Enough fooling around," he glared, "Let's get the show on the road." He flashed underneath Yki, and she squealed as she felt herself being swept up in his arms, bridal style. Deidara gasped, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-?" "This is taking too long," And with that, Cascade catapulted off in the trees with Yki, who was bound up, and shocked.**


	3. Chapter 3  Meet me at the Hotel Room

"I thought you said we were only going a mile!" Yki complained after a few minutes. "And were here." Cascade said. Yki looked up to see a cute little hotel in front of her. "Were staying here for the night?" "Yes, and tomorrow we should be at the base." "Where in the world are we?" "A bit outside the fire country." "That fast?" "I used a jutsu. Just stay quiet and don't try to run away." Cascade said, taking the binds off her. "Where's Deidara?" "That fool should be in an about an hour." "And what about Tobi?' "That fool I myself am not even sure of." And with that, Cascade grabbed Yki by her hand and pulled her inside. "I would like one room with three beds." Cascade told the woman at the counter, he nearly jumped at his site. She had hearts in her eyes and was stuttering the whole time. Once in the room, Cascade bound Yki up once more. The two of them sat on opposite sides, waiting for Deidara to enter.

**Cascade began the countdown inside his head, and somewhere along it, he began to say it outloud without realizing it. Yki had a questioning look. "5...4...3...2...1..." And with that, Deidara burst through the door, looking like he had just gone through hell. He had leaves and twigs sticking out of his usually perfect hair, and his cheeks were flaming. Yki blushed a little at the sight, because it was kind of adorable, and she had some weird urge to hug him. Which WAS weird. Cause he's such a freak. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize he began speaking, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU PRISSY BLONDE?" He screamed at Cascade. Cascade fakely stuck a finger in his ear, moved his hand slightly and stared at the finger once he pulled it out. "Geez, yell louder next time. I don't think they could hear you at the base." "FUCK YOU, YOU OVER-DRESSED, MANYLY FUCKNUT OF A WOM-." Deidara's mouth was zipped shut once again, and Cascade was glaring a warning glare. He slowly unzipped Deidara's mouth, but Yki was confused. Manly? Why would that be an insult?...**

**"Look, you pompous, kiss-ass, cock-sucker," Cascade started while still glaring, "Keep your fucking mouth shut." Deidara snickered, "Or WHAT?"**

**"You don't. Wanna. Know."**

**Yki interjected, "Excuse me, but it IS getting late, and well...a girl's gotta eat~. So..."**

**The two blondes snapped out of their dream state for a minute, to lend their glares to Yki. She shivered under their stare. "Or...y'know, I could starve and die before we get there...that's cool too." Deidara let out an exhausperated sigh, "Bro, let's continue this later. The princess demands pampering." "Agreed." Cascade nodded. Yki blushed. Who said anything about being a princess...?**

Cascade goes downstairs to pick up some ramen, leaving Yki alone with Deidara. He practically falls onto the bed next to her, lying in the middle of it while she sat on the edge. Yki blushes even more and tries to look away, but Deidara grabs her chin again,

This time not as rough as before. Now, its gentle. "I can totally see you blushing." "No you can't." Yki laughingly replied, trying to laugh it off. "Hmm." Deidara said, smirking and letting her chin go. "So...where's Tobi?" She asked. "Like I give a shit where he is, after throwing you like that. You could've died, un!" "Right, and you need to

Hold me hostage for Naruto."

"And it would've been a shame to see such a pretty face die so soon." This made Yki turn red. Deidara sat up on the bed, and before he did what she thought he was going to do(give her a kiss, you smut loving person) Cascade walked in with about 10 bowls of Ramen. Deidara pulled away before his lips touched her's and helped Cascade get everything settled. Yki suddenly realized something. How was she going to eat all tied up?

Yki sighed. Was she really about to do what she thought she was going to do? Well, if it means escaping…

(This part isn't even smut and I had trouble writing this. LMFAO) Yki laid herself down on the bed, making sure she was in a position that showed some cleavage.

"Hey, Deidara, Cascade?" She said, making sure she had their attention.

They both turned to her, and already Deidara's eyes popped.

"Do you think you could loosen these bonds a little bit? They are soooooooooo tight." She made sure to pull her skirt up just a bit while saying that last line.

Cascade could see Deidara's boner. It was kind of pathetic.

"Dei, do you not see what she's doing? Think with your brain, not your dick dude!"

Yki responded by puckering her lips at him.

Cascade was about to make her bonds tighter, but then decided to do something entertaining instead.

"Well, since this room has a bathroom and a T.V., there's no reason for you to leave. Not like either one of us would let you. And since you'll be constantly supervised by at least one of us, there's zero chance of you escaping. So why don't we let you be free for tonight?"

"Really?" She said.

"Yes. On one condition."

Yki paused and stared at him. "What?"

"You have to kiss either me or Deidara for at least ten seconds."

"WHAT!" Yki and Deidara said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4  Kiss Me or Kiss MeNot?

"It's that or we don't let you out." Cascade said, smirking.

"You mean like on the cheek, right?" Yki said, laughing nervously.

"Nope." Cascade countered.

"Ten seconds? That's practically making out!" Yki was turning red.

"Alright, then. I guess you don't want out." Cascade said, turning around and sitting back down.

Deidara stood there for a second before un-freezing himself and walking over to his bed.

Silence.

Yki sat back up and un-whored herself. She really wanted to get out of these bonds. Maybe she could just suck it up and kiss one of them? I mean, she'd been able to practically put on a show. But she never intended to do anything. After a minute of thinking, Yki decided she'd do almost anything to get out. Now, which one should she kiss? Yki discussed the pros and cons of both in her head. Cascade was one hot piece of ass, but it felt like he was hiding something really big. On the other hand, she did had a crush on Deidara, even though he has anger problems and mouths on his hands. Yki smirked.

She'd made up her mind.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer, Cascade."

Both of them turned their attention back to her.

"Does that mean you've chosen which one of us your going to lip-lock with, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Yki said. Suddenly, she was really nervous.

"So which one is it, un?" Deidara asked, soundly slightly excited.

"Well the truth is." Yki said, straying off topic, "I've never kissed anyone before."

Deidara and Cascade's mouths dropped to the floor.

"What!" They said simotaneously.

"Well, its not like guys have never tried to kiss me, they have…_and other things_, but I want these types of things to…at least be with someone that I care about. I've been in love with a guy before. Sasuke. Uchiha. He didn't feel the same way. He never felt the same way. The night he left the village…I tried so hard to stop him. But everything I had still wasn't enough. Last time I saw him, he tried to kill me. And Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he on the other hand believes that he loves me. But I only think of him as a brother. I wish he could see that. And this whole love thing is so confusing and I know I'm taking this way out of hand and overthinking things but I always overthink things and I say to much like I am right now. But I just feel so horrible at the moment, I mean how many times has Naruto saved my life because I wasn't strong enough? And this is how I pay him back. By getting captured by Akatsuki so that they can get Naruto. I almost hope he never comes to save me. He should know by now that I'm no good. I love my village, I love my friends, and my master Tsunade and my teacher Kakashi. I'll never be able to forgive any of them if Naruto dies because of this."

Yki was at the brink of tears. She turned back around, hoping that they wouldn't think she was a complete idiot. She didn't know why she couldn't of just kissed one of them to get the binds off. This was the first time she'd thought of her village instead of her wellbeing. She'd taken an oath before becoming chunin that said it would always be the village first. Then her. She was so selfish. No matter what, she couldn't befriend them. They'd already begun to interact as such, she couldn't let that happen. She was the captive, they were the captors. She would find a way to escape, no matter what. It was nothing more than that. She held back her tears and took a deep breath. She almost didn't notice Cascade cutting her free and walking away, without saying a word.


End file.
